Something
by Nothingcompares2u
Summary: Continues where season 7 finale left off. Kelso’s just run out of the hotel room. Song is Something Lyrics belong to the Beatles


**I don't own anything.**

**I wrote this awhile back and posted it on theFanfic Archive. I guess I'm just bored.**

**Song is Something; Lyrics belong to the Beatles  
Continues where season 7finale left off. Kelso's just run out of the hotel room**

I turn back around to face her, very confident Kelso would not be returning. I'm so pissed and I'm afraid I might not be able to control myself. I want to yell at her, throw something, punch something. Whatever's within reach to do so, but as I take in her expression, and our eyes meet, like they have so many times before, I can't ignore the power she has over me.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

I know Jackie better than I've known anyone, and she knows me just the same. That's why I can see so much just by looking into her eyes. Right now I see hope, she's still hopeful but I also see her anger has not gone away. More importantly, no guilt resids there, no apologies. Just by her eyes I know I don't need to worry about what I immediately thought I knew about Kelso's presence. However, we still have our unresolved issues that brought us to where we stand right now.

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

Just as I knew without her saying a word, she knew I had come to my senses without me having to tell her. She doesn't owe me any explanation but as a courtesy she gives one anyways.

She pushed past me to close and lock the door "I told him no and that answer wasn't going to change." Turning back around to glare at me where I now sat at the foot of the bed, she crossed her arms with intent to intimidate.

"I know" I tell her and she lets out a small sigh of relief before hanging her head momentarily, where I thought I may have saw the small smile she was trying to hide.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover_

Picking her head back up she was definitely not smiling. I didn't expect this to be easy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackie demanded. "You can't do this to me, just show up whenever you feel like and confuse me like this. It isn't fair Steven"

'I know that" I raised my voice to her level without noticing and got up to stand in front of her. "Look I don't mean to do this I know it's not fair to you but I needed to see you"

"As long as it's convenient for you right Steven?"  
"No, I mean I guess it seems that way, but you left before I could talk to you" I defended myself.

"I'm sorry if being dumped didn't sound like a fun way to spend my weekend" Jackie snapped.

"Cut the crap Jackie, You always think you know everything don't you, when in reality you don't know shit" I was getting pissed, she wouldn't stop jumping to conclusions.

"Oh really, then I must've imagined your asshole attitude the VERY NEXT DAY!" Jackie already high volume rose even higher.

I opened my mouth but closed it deciding to calm down before I say something stupid. I didn't want to fight, it hasn't worked yet.

"Look Jackie I was confused okay. First you say you need an answer by noon but leave before noon, then you're back the next day"

"Yes, Steven I can see how being gone one day and home the next can throw your whole world into a tailspin"

I turn away from her frustrated at her inability not to make things harder than they have to be. Even now she has to have the last word. "There's no talking to you"

"Don't I know it" she adds with venom.

_Something in her style that shows me  
Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

I turn back around and I know what she's feeling. Sure she's mad, she's mad as hell, I don't blame her. Jackie is still Jackie and when she doesn't get what she wants she gets mad. But then that shows what a an asshole I really am cause she wants me. I see how scared she is and I hate that I caused her pain.

"Jackie, can we just forget that other bullshit which is meaningless now and focus on what's important"

"Fine, bottom line." She crossed her arms again and continued. "I'm here now. I'm living in Chicago and moving on. It's obvious we want different things and I can't wait around forever"

'Fine" I bite back. "Let's just clarify. What is it you wanted?"

She looked at me as if I were as stupid as Kelso. I wasn't trying to irritate anymore than she was but we needed this.

"I wanted to be with you and I wanted to know that you wanted to be with me" She answered her voicing cracking at the end. I knew she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"I do want to be with you Jacks" I hope she believes me.

"But for how long Steven? I mean it seems so easy for you to let me go. Well this isn't easy for me Steven but it'll only get harder"

"Are you insane? It is not easy to let you go, I don't even know how I would begin to do that" I'm really starting to lose it. How could she think this is anything close to easy. "My God, why do you think I'm here?"

"Honestly Steven I really don't know. I mean you claim you can't let me go, but you can't even tell me if you see a future with me in it"

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know_

"I don't know how I get into these situations" I say thinking aloud.

"Oh fine Steven, go ahead with your usual rant. You never should have gotten involved with me, I've been trouble from the start, I've heard it all before.."

I cut her off, silencing her with my lips once I pulled her body against mine. When I pulled back slightly our lips only inches from each other her eyes were still close until I spoke. "I don't know how" I brushed my lips with hers again, licking them softly. "I keep letting you go on being completely wrong about so much"

"Such as?" she asked softly gazing into my eyes.

"I was waiting for you to give you my answer instead I got a note saying you'd left"

"It was obvious what your answer was" She didn't sound as confident as before.

"How's that?" I ask with a smirk to annoy her.

'This isn't progress Steven, we aren't in any better position than before" she avoided my question.

"Well, I disagree with that baby' I tightened my hold pressing her as close to me as I could. She looked way trying to hide yet another smile. She wouldn't let me charm my way out of this.

_You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

"Jackie after we got back together this last time. I decided something but I didn't tell you then. I was going to tell you when you wanted an answer but I never got that chance"

"Sorry if I beat you to the punch Steven" she pushed me and escaped from my arms.

"Jackie can you please shut your pie hole for one minute and allow me to talk" I shouted startling her but she agreed silently nodding.

"I take full responsibility for any doubts you had. I can't accuse you of jumping to conclusions. I should've told you. How would you have known you're the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, before I go to sleep at night, and even that you're in all of my dreams" I watch her the entire time to make sure she's hearing every word. Her expression changes form angry and hurt to soft and loving, and I continue. "You couldn't have known that since our first date it took everything in me to keep my composure whenever you were around. The least I could've done was tell you the truth about our first kiss"

"What about it?" She asked begging to hear in his own words.

"I did feel something" I reached to take her hand in mine and pulled her gently closer. "I felt something and it scared the shit out of me cause I didn't want it to ever stop"

I wiped her tears which had started to fall after I pulled her back to me.

"I should've told you more than that one time that I loved you because I knew it all along. When you asked me if I saw a future with us, I should've told you how I felt. Which is that, I can't tell the future, I can't tell you what will be. But, when I see my future, it's never with out you, you are always there." I reached into my pocket and Jackie's eyes grew wide. I could tell she was trying to not get her hopes up.

"I bought this a few months ago I should've given it to you sooner"

Bending down on one knee I took a deep breath and looked up at her watching me in shock.

"I have no idea what exactly I'm gonna do with my life but what I do know is I can't go another day without you. Will you marry me?"

Jackie watched me slip the ring on her finger then went back and forth looking at me then the ring . Then hitting my shoulder demanded "Get up"

Confused, I did as I was told.

"This is usually where you answer"

Jackie responded but jumping into my arms and we fell back onto the bed. I looked up at Jackie who was smiling at me the way she used to, the way I missed seeing her.

"Is that a yes?" I asked pulling her down whispering in her ear.

"Mmm I'll have to think about it" she lifted her head then she kissed me softly at first then more passionately as we tried to make up for lost time. I roll her over to be on top and looked at her caressing her face.

"It hurt so bad when I thought I lost you. I don't ever want to feel that again"

"We won't baby, all that's behind us now" Jackie assured me and we both knew we could work.

"I love you Jackie" I told her for only the 3rd time but I wasn't afraid this time.

We just might be happy after all. There's just **something **about the two of us together. That's all we need.

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_


End file.
